The American Trio
by Aly91
Summary: A trio of American exchange students mix it up at Hogwarts, earning enimies and allies. The three find themselves in the middle of a rivalry and an in-school war will commence, but love can be found in unlikely places. My OCsx? My first fanfic published!
1. Prologue

This is my first story on fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy it. I am not a major in English, so there are mistakes, actually I'm still in High school... anyway enjoy. Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Harry Potter!** I recently changed this chapter around a bit to make it better (I wrote this a while ago not knowing where it'd go…) SO, here we go!

It was a cold winter day in Salem, MA. Three students of a very unusual school stood huddled in a small group.

"Are you sure nobody will get hurt?" Amy asked for the umpteenth time.

"Oh, come on sis, what's the worst thing that could happen- a few singed eye brows, but that's nothing," her younger brother, Evan, responded.

If you cut Amy's long black curls you wouldn't be able to tell her and Evan apart, both black haired with blue, sapphire colored eyes. Amy is only a year older than her only sibling, and incredibly close. The two are from a wizard family, their mother a muggle while their father is a wizard. They are alike in their sense of humor. But Amy is more tactful, sympathetic, and a bit hippy-like (AN:/it is the 1970s), while Evan is more outgoing and temper mental.

"Come on, Amy, don't be a chicken, you came up with most of the prank anyway," Robert said to his best friend. He is taller than the Carter siblings, being a head taller than Ams, that sweet girl. Robert is the youngest of his family; his sister already graduated school several years before. He has light brown hair and brown eyes, and a dimpled chin Amy claimed was adorable (thought Evan teased him, calling it a butt chin). He and Amy are in the same year and were pretty good friends from the start, the two having dated the year before, but his sibling like bond caused it to flop. He is a pureblood and incredibly outgoing, with a love of football, the American variety, and Quidditch, being a chaser for Salem's team.

"M-kay," she said, giving in. They heard the clicking of high-heeled shoes as the principal, Mrs. Cameron came up, ready to trip a wire and set off a series of events, ending in her downfall. A sound like a snap of a bowstring sounded through the halls. She fell down and a flame-thrower set off, fortunately no one was in its path, and caught another string up high on fire, releasing a bucket of a combo of maple syrup, oatmeal, ranch dressing, and orange juice, all Evan's combination, and soaking the principle. The three, with a few bystanders, began laughing.

"YOU THREE!" Mrs. Cameron shouted, pointing to the door of her office. Robert marveled how like muggle schools were to "the great, legendary Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." White walls, tiled floor, and plain oak doors decorated the school, known for being under the bay. The three sat on rolling seats in front of the principle's desk.

"You three have gone too far, and I'm afraid I'll have to expel you," Mrs. Cameron said sadly. Her words registered in the three teens at the same time. This shocked the three, never before in the history of Salem has there been any students to be expelled.

"But this is the only school in America for witches," Amy said, after composing herself, America was still a bit backwards in woman's rights, there were only two whole schools in the Nation that allowed woman, and Salem was the only one that was co-ed.

"I know, I will send applications out to various schools, in hopes you will get accepted," Mrs. Cameron said, an odd combo of anger and sympathy entering her once cold voice.

"Why go to all of the trouble, why not let us stay?" Robert asked hopefully.

"We, here at the great, legendary Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, are obviously unable to keep you three in check," the principle replied. She handed each teen a book, Journey To Magical Schools: World Addition by Gregory Kimble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hope we don't get sent to the school in Iraq, we'd be demolished," Amy joked.

"The one in France looks cool, Baxubeaunees," Evan said, purposely mispronouncing the name. Amy giggled.

"The one in England would be best, at least we wouldn't have to learn a new language," Amy reasoned, Hogwarts was also co-ed as well, meaning they could stick together, as long as they owled back the okay.

"My sister is a secretary to Regina Miry, the American ambassador to the Ministry of Magic, we could stay with her on holidays," Robert offered.

"Yeah, and Headmaster Dumbledore is supposed to be the best wizard in, like, the world," Amy added, growing excited at the idea of learning abroad.

Evan began climbing the tree in courtyard bubble; he had monkey-like climbing abilities, using them frequently to avoid trouble, as he was performing silly flips and climbing as high as he would dare, the tell tale clicking of high heels soon reached them.

"Mrs. Cameron ahoy," Evan shouted from the top of the tree. Sure enough, the middle aged witch appeared before them in a matter of seconds.

"Beaxuban, Durmstrang, Ultimate Kiwi's School of Magic, and Hogwarts all are willing to accept you, the fact one of the schools is willing to allow you to go is surprising to me," she added coldly.

"Chill out, Mrs. C, prankage shouldn't get your panties in a bunch," Evan said lazily, he swore, this woman must be going through menopause or something, cranky and bipolar.

"Yeah, it's called counter-culture, and it's all the rage with muggles our age," Amy added, defending her friends to the best of her ability.

"Yes, well, I expected more from mature wizards," she said coldly, spinning around and stomping away, heels clicking even in the grass.

"So it's agreed, the infamous Terrible Threesome will mix up some trouble at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Robert asked putting his hand in the center of the three.

"HELL YEAH," Evan yelled, putting in his hand. Amy followed suit.


	2. To Hogwarts We Will Go

Here's the secound chapter, hope you all like it! ^.^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To Hogwarts We Will Go---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you guys could get kicked out, I'm very disappointed in you two," Mrs. Carter, Amy and Evan's mother, said.

"I'm sorry mom, but there's nothing we can do about it now, can you stop lecturing us and help pack," Amy begged, she loved her parents and hated to see them upset. Their mother sighed. The family continued to pack all of the siblings' things in silence, only talking to exchange gossip and facts about their new school.

Meanwhile similar, but a more light-hearted, packing was going on at Robert's house, his parents already yelled like mad-people, which thankfully let off their steam.

A week later the trio met at the airport, a part of their punishment, loading their few bags, thanks to the handy shrinking spell. It was time for good-byes, which were very teary.

"You three be good, don't get kicked out of that school too," Mrs. Carter called.

"Show them Brits whose boss," Mr. Carter joked halfheartedly.

"Please, don't start another war between us," Mr. Hodge, Robert's father joked.

"Love you," Amy called, which started the sequence of 'good-bye' 'love you too' and 'stay safe's exchanged between the two families, and possibly a few strangers, before a crowd made them part.

"Well, here goes everything," Evan said with a sigh as the trio climbed the ramp and took their seats in first-class, a blessing in the horrible departure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon reaching the train station, which would be running to let the kids go back from winter break and Christmas ("Couldn't be better timing," as Robert said). They felt awkward in their American muggle clothes, Amy believed she was the only girl wearing bellbottoms, hippy styled shirt, and a headband with a feather lying down across her long curly black hair. The boys fit in better, wearing slacks and button up silky shirts. They earned many glances.

"Do you remember them," a red-headed boy asked. Many similar questions floated around the station.

"You'd think they never saw Americans," Amy murmured.

"It's because most of us haven't," a smooth British voice said. Amy jumped in shock, while the boys spun around, ready to fight off any attacker.

"Y-yeah," Amy asked, stuttering, as she looked at the tall roguishly, handsome boy.

"Yep, I'd watch out, pranks are often played on the outcasts," the boy said casually, leaning against the compartment door they were passing.

"Is that a threat?" Evan asked, raising an eyebrow, a trait his sister wanted desperately. The boy laughed.

"You three will crumble under the awesome might of the Marauders," a shorter boy with brown hair and glasses said, messing with his hair. The trio laughed, Amy crumpled to the train's floor, holding on to her side.

"What's so funny?" the suave black haired boy asked.

"Who'd call themselves 'the Marauders', I mean it means intruder or, like, looter, is it a gang, do the steal stuff?" Amy asked, "Cause if it is a gang they should think of a new name."

"Why do you think we are in England," Evan asked, "as a merry little field day?" he mocked in the British accent the trio practiced on the plane.

"Why are you here?" a quiet, raspy voice asked from the compartment.

"Well, we didn't want to go to Ultimate Kiwi's School of Magic, so we thought here would be the best bet for English speaking people," Robert rambled.

"We were kicked out of Salem's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Evan said.

"Why," glasses boy asked.

"Because they couldn't handle us," Robert said with a smirk.

"Come on," Amy said, desperately wanting to shrink into nothing under the two boys gaze, but strangely drawn to them and their magnetic voices. She latched onto Evan's arm, dragging him away, Robert following behind, and flipping off the two boys before disappearing into a compartment a few doors down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you suppose they're killers?" James asked his three friends excitedly. They were curious about the Americans, despite their odd mannerisms.

"Perhaps they killed a kid and are fugitives," Sirius marveled.

"Wonder what house they will be in," Remus said, looking up from his book, he had a similar curiosity as his two friends, but didn't want to romanticize the kids.

"Probably Slytherin," Peter said.

"The girl looked nice," James said, "probably a Hufflepuff." Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I doubt they're murderers, especially that girl," Peter said, finally joining in on the conversation.

"Yeah, right, and besides everyone knows it's the quiet ones to be wary of," James said. They all looked at each other in seriousness.

"We better keep an eye on them, and perhaps show them which country makes better wizards," Sirius said with an evil grin. Remus looked at him in worry, someone may get hurt and no matter what it wont be good. He stood up and excused himself, tired of the gossip and wanting some time alone. He wandered to the caboose, a place he found his first year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, those limeys think they're better then us. We'll show them," Robert said. (AN:// sorry if the whole Limey thing offends anybody.)

"I really think we shouldn't make enemies here," Amy said.

"Really, Amy, really? Well I think you're forgetting who you are, who we are, all we need is each other, and other than that everyone else, minus our family of course, could go to hell," Evan said, his excitement building at the prospect of a rivalry.

"You guys are crazy," Amy said, giggling at Evan's speech.

"Well, sis, you know what Ozzy sang, 'We're going off the rail on the crazy train,'" Evan sang, shouting in an Ozzy-ish impression.

"Well, as Pat Benatar sang 'we can't afford to be innocent/stand up and face the enemy/it's a do or die situation/we will be invincible,'" Amy sang happily.

"Woo, woo," Robert cheered jokingly. Amy playfully pushed him.

"I'm going to explore guys, don't forget to change into the Salem uniforms, like we planned," Amy said standing up and rooting in her bag, finally pulling out a navy schoolgirl skirt and a red blouse with an American flag on the upper left-hand side, beside the buttons. She already had her red and white-stripped leggings, the popular alternative to the stockings, and navy flats on. Amy always complained about how the uniforms make the girls look like walking flags, but, now that she was in a foreign school, was quite proud of her Americana outfit. She made it to the changing room and quickly got redressed, pulling up her hair and adding fiery red lipstick to finish off the look. She flung the door open and marched out the door, earning herself amused and curious glances. She kept walking, past all of the compartments, until she got to the end. She jumped in surprise, she saw some movement. There was someone back here, so she carefully pushed the door open and poked her head out. A boy, quite a bit taller than her was sitting on the edge, legs hanging over the back, reading a book about Transfiguration.

"Good read?" Amy asked. The boy was surprised and nearly dropped his book, Amy giggled.

"What are you doing out here?" the boy asked.

"Exploring," she replied simply, "and what are you doing back here?"

"Getting away from my friends, for some quiet."

"I know what you mean, my brothers can be a real pain."

"You have brothers?"

"Well, one, but Robert and I became blood siblings, you know cut your palm and hold hands, that old kid ritual?"

"Yeah, my friends are like brothers to me."

"That's nice. It's always good to have people to count on."

"Well, it's been awfully quiet, hopefully my friends didn't kill everybody," Remus attempted light humor.

Amy laughed cheerily, "Ditto." They both went for the door, Amy going through first. They parted ways, both glad they met each other, Remus to better know the mysterious Americans and Amy to have made a friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd love reveiws, constructiove critisim, and ideas. Hope you all liked this chapter, I thoght this may turn out to be a good story (eventually).


	3. The Arrival

Sorry it took so long to update, I was kinda procrastinating. Hope you enjoy this chapter, the next will be up quicker (I hope).

Disclaimer: I obviously do NOT own the rights to Harry Potter, which sucks for me...

The three Americans were feeling nervous, but were trying to hide it the best they could. Amy was chewing on a Jelly Slug, her eyes occasionally flickering at the passing scenery. Her brother and Robert were playing Exploding Snap, Evan had an eyebrow singed. They continued as such, Amy adding sardonic remarks and attempting to distract the boys by random singing or a shout of a random word.

"BANNANNA!" Amy shouted.

"Shut up, Ams, you aren't helping," Robert said distractedly as he prodded a card, resulting in a small explosion.

"Well, as fun as watching you to get blown up is, I've got to go to the bathroom," Amy said as she stood up to leave.

"Shut the door on the way out," Robert said distractively, eying the cards.

She did as she was told and slammed the door shut, chucking evilly as she heard explosions and cursing on the other side. Taking the angry voices as her cue to leave, she dashed down the hall, glancing back at the door she was escaping from, she'd deal with the consequences later, it was worth ruining the game that Evan was winning, Robert wouldn't mind. She hated her brother's competitive nature and his gloat trips he took when he won.

"Oomph," Amy groaned, before she knew it she was flat on her back. She slowly raised herself off the floor, rubbing her neck, "whiplash." She saw a tall, almost awkwardly so due to the affect his too-short robes had on his figure, with long greasy hair and hooked nose that looked like her favorite actors, Jamie Farr. He looked pissed, to say the least, and that in itself caused her heart to speed up. She ran into a cute, angry boy who looked like he could step on her, if he chose to.

"Watch it freak," came a female voice, definitely not the boy's before her. Whoa, who are you calling freak, Amy thought. She would have been gorgeous, if not for her cold hooded eyes and insanely straight black hair.

"Sorry, I was trying to escape the wrath of my brother," Amy said to the boy before her, choosing to ignore the dark girl before her with a creepy aura, she could usually sense if she could trust someone, an instinct both her brothers used often, she called it her "Hater senses," and this girl had a bad vibe, despite her awesome hair that looked like a princess's hair, smooth and black, similar to her curly black hair.

"What are you wearing, it's hideous," the girl spoke instead. Amy was feeling small against the twos' appraising eyes, and it didn't help when the blond counter part of the dark haired girl came out of a near by compartment, as if summoned by the dark girl's shrill insult.

"I am an exchange student from the States, and this is my uniform from the old school," Amy replied quietly, glancing down at my clothes.

"Ewe, America, how horrid, I heard they have horrible schools, and if the clothes don't prove it, well, the students do," the blond girl sneered.

"It is actually a great school, it is underwater and it is has beautiful courtyards and dorm rooms," Amy defended, even if she had gotten kicked out she was not going to stand for the making fun of her old school, it was great, she just couldn't stand Mrs. Cameron.

"Your apology is accepted, now scurry away," the boy's voice was deep and monotone, different than expected. Amy gulped, dusted herself off, and walked away, her head as high as she could manage, as she walked to the bathroom, she wasn't lying when she said she had to go. Well, you can't befriend them all, and she wasn't planning on befriending those two girls, they weren't very nice. Amy splashed some water on her face, reapplied her bright red lipstick, and marched back out, feeling the burning glares of the group of jerks as she passed. God, this was going to be hard, but her morose thoughts were gone when she noticed that her jelly slugs were missing.

"EVAN!"

* * *

The train had rolled to a stop, a tall castle loomed in the distance, feeling the trio with a feeling of dread and wonder. Evan grinned down at his little, big sister. She looked shocked, especially as a rather large man stood.

"Ay, there ya three are, I was ta show ya new kids to the boats, Dumbledore told me to fetch ya since you never got to ride like the others, all first years go to the castle by boat, you can too fer the first time," the large man looked rather bashful, which made Evan smirk, such a strange irony.

"That sounds fun, lead the way…sir," Robert said, trying to be 'good' as Amy asked. That seemed to give the large man his nerves back as he grinned, though still looking at us as if the scary Americans could bite off his head any second, which caused Evan to have to force back laughter as he looked down at his sister, she looked innocent and sweet, not at all scary, though she could bite off heads, he thought as he shuddered at the memory of an angry Amy, determined to cause pain for her jelly slug's fate, his sister loved her sweets, especially jelly slugs.

Amy followed him, Robert close beside, Evan in the back. Evan loved boats, but he knew Amy felt differently, being a horrid swimmer. He decided to be nice and brotherly, partially to end her slight grudge with the jelly Slugs, and grabbed her hand, giving it a brief squeeze before letting go, like hell he would let anyone know his weaknesses, and his sister was one of them. Sure they fought a lot, but Evan felt protective of his sister, even if she tried being tough and brave. He and Robert knew better, Amy was affected by everything around her, and hell would freeze over before the boys were going to let anyone hurt Amy. She was too soft to hurt anyone, unless she felt so strongly. Evan, on the other hand, took up the sword often, that was their major difference. Evan, though he wouldn't admit it, felt the world revolved around him, he was unfaultable, and would protect his emotionally clumsy sister. Evan was an underachieving, cunning boy, whose mind could be kind then switch to being a jerk, for Amy would not allow him to be evil, and he rarely got away with being mean.

The trio boarded the boat, and it started it's journey toward the castle, each feeling different, but all felt a mind numbing awareness of their situation, they were entering a new world where they were not the masters, they were out of their element, and knew that they would stick by the two next to them, no matter what.

* * *

A/N: you should know what is coming up next! THE SORTING! WOOT! Sorry it was short, and after such a long time. Sorry guys. XOXO.


	4. The Sorting

Another long pause between chapters, sorry...

I DO NOT own Harry Potter, only Amy, Evan, Robert, and

Robert looked doubtfully up at the large staircase towards the "Great Hall" in which the three would soon be "sorted," as the strict, Mrs. Cameronesque woman put it.

"It sounds like we're mail, how the hell do they plan to 'sort' us, how are human beings sortable?" Evan had asked doubtfully, but the woman gave a look reminiscent of Mrs. Cameron, so he quickly dropped the subject.

Robert was considered the "good jerk," that is, he thought he was kind and tactful, but he had an affinity to be offensive. The three made a perfect combo. Amy was known as the ditzy genius with a kind heart and at times an evil plotting mind. Robert the one who was loyal, almost foolishly brave, and nice to those he liked, was liked by many and liked them back, usually. Evan was more cruel than his sister and friend, he had a more dynamic personality and liked jokes and pranks, not caring about the others' expense. The siblings were more bookish and had a natural gift for learning, Robert was similar but required more help, usually from a more patient and helpful Amy.

Their whole school career during their Salem years was in monotony. Amy got great grades in anything but Astronomy and Runes, due to the fact she never studied for anything, which was a bit stupid when taking a class that required it to even understand the material. Robert was great in anything but Transfiguration and Potions, which required a more creative and open mind, he was horrid with writing papers, so Amy wrote them while he dictated his thoughts, which usually helped him greatly. Evan was good in anything hands-on, he hated and never did homework and never studied, so he usually only did good in Defensive Magic , Charms, and Transfiguration, classes that didn't give too much homework and weren't as "boring" as the classes that usually handed out useless book work. Overall the three were very bright, usually the best in their classes, but nothing from "the good old-days" would prepare them for Hogwarts.

The three were ushered into the "Great Hall" by the strict lady, McGonagall, as Amy remembered. The relatively large number of students quieted, then the muttering started. The three ignoring the quiet insults and curious observations.

"I would like to introduce to you the American students we will welcome to our numbers, they will now get sorted into the hoses, then we will start the feast," Dumbledore announced, the three regarded the man with total curiosity. He was nearing old age, but still had a youthful charm, Amy loved his eyes ("like a spring's water," she later said), Evan thought his graying beard was awesome ("like ZZ Top's"), and Robert thought his hat was laughable ("is he trying to over compensate for something"), each enchanted by the powerful, legendary wizard in front of them, they were so mesmerized that the ratty old hat the strict McGonagall brought forth almost went unnoticed.

"What the hell is that," Robert muttered, Amy shrugged, confusion filling her eyes. Evan snickered at the ritual, the dull-looking woman bearing the hat to the front of the cafeteria and gently setting it on a stool that was in front of the teachers.

"Carter, Amy," McGonagall announced, to which Amy began to panic, looking between the Headmaster, McGonagall, and her boys, and back again, until McGonagall instructed her to come forward. The snickering of the students made her face flare up as she moved forward uncertainly, sitting on the stool in front of teachers and students. The hat placed upon her head, falling down, only her ears keeping it from covering her eyes.

"_My god, that was embarrassing, how the hell was I supposed to know what to do? Now what do I do?" Amy thought._

"My dear, I do not think they expected you to know a thing, and I will take the rest from here," a voice said in her ear, causing her to jump.

"_What the heck, am I going crazy?"_

"Ha, hardly, I am the sorting hat, and I will choose which house you will spend the rest of your school years with."

"_That's…odd. I didn't think we'd be sorted by a hat."_

"Not just any hat, I was made by Godric Gryffindor, to sort the students between four houses, each with special attributes."

"_Really? That is so cool, so which house will we go into?"_

"We? My dear, you and your friend and brother may not go to the same house at all."

"_But, we are always together."_

"You three still may stay together, only time, and your personalities, will tell,_" _the hat assured Amy, _"_but for now let me place you…it seems you would be great in Hufflepuff, due to your kind and helpful nature, but you seem to have a strong gift for learning and understanding almost anything you are taught, it seems you should go to RAVENCLAW!" the hat ended with a shout to the students, a thunderous applause sounded across one of the middle tables, to the left, everyone there wearing blue and bronze neck ties and scarves. Walking anxiously to the table, she sat by a kind looking girl about her age with sleek blond hair. She watched worriedly as her brother was called forth.

"_Hmm, now what, Amy was sorted easily enough, by a talking hat," _the mere idea of a talking hat that can sort HUMANS was almost laughable.

"The way your mind works is far more laughable than me sorting you lot, it is almost blatantly obvious that you belong to the cunning SLYTHERINS," the hat ended in a shout, Evan looked shocked, and a bit pissed, he was with the far end green and silver themed group, well, Robert was still unsorted maybe he will join him, but

Amy and Robert are far more alike than he and Robert, Evan sulked to the darker, crueler looking group, sitting by a girl with black, insanely straight hair and a boy with greasy black hair, he blended in well with the two dark haired peers.

Robert was up, and before the hat fully encircled his head the hat yelled out "GRYFINDOR," and he walked casually to the scarlet and gold group, sitting by two pretty redheads, starting to attempt to chat them up. The terrible threesome was split up, their worst fear when they were told they were going to go to a school that divides their students.

After the last of the cheers subsided and Dumbledore gave a last speech, food began to appear on the tables.

Amy thought the food looked good enough, like home-cooking, the only thing bothering her was the orange colored liquid in front of her. After performing the no fail sniff test she took a sip, and sputtered, it tasted like pumpkin, pumpkin didn't belong in liquid form, it was odd in pie form even. Sighing, Amy got out her wand and tapped the goblet, turning it to ice tea. Grabbing some of the more known foods, like asparagus and fried chicken, she dug in. Enjoying her meal and answering the questions she got from around the table, the Ravenclaws and Amy got along fairly well, they seemed like snobs at first, but they had a lot in common with Amy.

Evan lanced between the black-haired teens on either side, all they talked was stupid mud bloods this and Dark Arts that, how lame, he was about to strike up a conversation about music when a blond girl sitting on the other side of the table turned her attention to him.

"So, you're the ditzy, klutz's brother, you know she bumped into us earlier, a very rude girl, she didn't seem that bright, fell right on her ass, she did," the unpleasant blond said, glancing to where his sister sat eating.

"My sister is pretty clumsy, but I never saw her get into a situation she can't, in someway handle. She's a chameleon, able to bottle her true feelings so she appears innocent, but she has a plotting, vengeful mind," Evan simultaneously put down and defended his sister, he could say something bad about her, but strangers who didn't know a thing about her had no right to.

"Oh ho ho, so your sister can handle us hey? Well we'll see about that," the black haired girl mocked, with a babyish voice, that actually almost sounded like a younger Amy.

"So, tell me more about…Slytherin, why do I belong with you?"

"Well, only pure-bloods are in here, usually, and they like the Dark Arts, and are intelligent in the plotting since, and we kick ass in Quidditch, and always win the House Cup, overall we are the perfect house, all the others can't compare," the blond explained, her drawl laced with superiority.

"Ah, I see, so we are the group that is the best, better than those groups of mud bloods and half bloods?" Evan asked, sarcastically.

"Of coarse," the black haired girl said, Evan looked shocked that she actually answered.

"Well, I suppose I don't belong in this house, after all, my muggle mother married my wizard father after she met him at a local soup kitchen where they still volunteer," Evan recovered from his shock, and decided to test their ideals. Unfortunately they looked more dumbfounded than shocked.

"What is a 'soup super,'" the blond asked.

"It's where the poor go to get food, usually hobos and beggars go there," Evan explained.

"Eww, poor muggles, really, someone ought to put them out of their misery," the blond looked like something gross was put in front of her, her little nose crinkled and she looked up, like she didn't want to see the offending object. Evan noticed the greasy black haired boy looked strained.

"Muggles are great, their music kicks ass."

"They are a waste of space and are cruel and judgmental," a blond boy cut in, he looked cruel and judgmental himself.

"You can believe what you want, but I will always love my muggle mother." The dark boy with a nose like a beak smiled, or smirked, Evan couldn't tell.

"So, the ceiling reflects the weather and time," Robert asked the two redheads.

"Yep, it is truly magical," the thinner of the two, whose eyes mesmerized Robert, said lovingly.

"It's wonderful to have another join our numbers," the plumper of the two said.

"Indeed," Robert said, Amy hated it when he said that, she said it makes him seem like a snobby smart-ass.

"What was your name again," the green eyed asked.

"Robert, Robert Hodges, and you two?"

"My name is Lily," the green eyed girl said.

"I'm Molly," the plumper sweet girl replied, blushing when Robert lifted her hands to his lips.

"It is wonderful to meet you two, would you mind showing me the way to the dorm," he asked, for the dinner was ending, and people were dispersing.

"Of coarse," Lily replied.

"Ha, a riddle, of course they torture me with a riddle, and on my first day, I just wanna sleep," Amy babbled, partially to herself and partially to the beautiful eagle knocker.

"Well you have to answer to get in," the eagle replied, and Amy swore, if enchanted eagle knockers could smirk, this one was surely doing it now. Amy left the dining hall place as soon as she could, having finished eating, due to her total lack of an appetite from the anxiety of being all alone, it was worse than her first day of school at Salem, at least there nobody knew anybody else, giving Amy a clean slate. Here though, one, she was a foreigner, which could either give her immediate popularity due to her exotic ways, which was highly unlikely. Two, Amy was Amy, shy and over emotional, only letting her true self show to those who are close to her, she was sarcastic and at times could be blunt, and she bottled those qualities up. And three, she just had to bring her hippy regalia as her clothes, no wizarding robes save for two dress robes and a dueling robe, her clothes would not fit in. Add in the fact everyone already had their groups of friends all tight knit, it would be difficult to make it in any crowd.

Amy kicked the door roughly, and before she could ask the eagle to repeat the damned riddle for the umpteenth time, it slowly creaked open to reveal a cute red head with a lopsided grin.

"Uh, you need in?" he teased.

"Oh, of course not, I mean I'm doin' fine out here, as you can probably see," Amy couldn't help her sarcasm, it was out and in the open, blaring, and she blushed at her snarky outburst.

"Fine, fine, come on in newbie," the boy chuckled, moving to the side to let her in.

The common room was gorgeous, tall and circular, it had an airy feel to it. Almost everything was a shade of blue or bronze, from the midnight blue carpets, the dark ceilings that looked like the night sky, to the bronze bookcases and spiral staircases, the only exception was the white bust of a beautiful women. And the view from the tall windows was breathtaking, she could get use to this.

"That's Rowena Ravenclaw, she founded this house for those with a thirst for knowledge and a quick mind, only the smartest are in here," the boy bragged, noticing that Amy's gaze fell on the bust.

"And what about Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

"Well Gryffindors are usually brave and what not, Slytherins on the other hand, they are a bad lot, cruel and cunning, those two are actually the schools major rivalry, since they are practically opposites."

"That hat said I'd be good in Hufflepuff… but it said something about me having a quick mind or good learning skills, oh, hey, is that where my stuff would be." Amy changed the subject quickly, that hat must be crazy, Evan evil? that was insanity, he could be cruel, but so could she, and Robert even more than her. Amy's gaze was settled on the two spiraling staircases.

"Yeah, the girls' dorms are on the right, so what is Salem's school like?"

"It is more modern looking, which in my opinion is bad, I didn't care for the concrete and steal corridors, it is only two stories high, and it is under water."

"Under water? But why?"

"Well, it is a great hiding place for a magical school, and it's climate is controlled, always warm, and the gardens are always blooming, and you could just gaze out that huge court yard bubble and watch the sea creatures go by, it is truly magical." Amy had a far off look as she remembered her old school. Her daze was interrupted by a knocking on the door, and the indignant squalling of the knocker, telling the intruder to "answer the riddle or bug off."

"My sister is in there so let me in or I'll rip you off that god damned door without a second thought," Evan's voice shouted in reply. Amy dashed to the door and opened it with a wide grin.

"What are you doing here?" the red head asked, he obviously did not approve another house member in the room, especially from Slytherin.

"I HATE those crazed bastards," Evan groaned.

"Come on in, and hurry, I doubt your allowed in here."

Wow, Amy's room was much more welcoming, though Evan had to admit, the green and silver was way better than the blue and dark orange-ish color scheme.

"So what did they do?" Amy asked, dang, she knew him all to well, Robert would have likely said 'what did you do?' but it wasn't his fault!

"Those damned blood obsessed losers, you'd think they were vampires the way they talk about it." Evan looked pissed as he allowed Amy to lead him to the couches and to be pushed down on one, " and the gall they have to diss…" but he cut off, he let it slip and in front of Amy, he hoped she didn't catch that.

"What did they say about me?"

"Half-blood this, and klutzy ride whore that, nothing to major," Evan tried to sound like it was nothing, if Amy got mad than all hell would break lose, revenge was never below her.

"Ha, probably that group I ran into on the train, literally."

Evan smirked, "of course you got the meanest people in school to hate you, but anyway, there is nobody to talk to there, they don't like The Rolling Stones for Christ's sake, and the two hottest girls there are wrapped around that stupid blond dick's finger." Evan ranted.

"Not like me or the Rolling Stones, that is so unholy," Amy teased, she didn't care.

"That's not all, they NEVER heard of Ozzy and they think that 'rock and roll is a complete waste' and 'muggles have no music writing abilities."

"Never heard of Ozzy? That is a sin, he is the prince of darkness," the red head spoke up, shocking both siblings, Evan obviously not noticing him until then.

"Hey, who are you?" Evan's voice sounded harsh.

"The name's Timothy, but my friends call me Tim."

"Well, Tim, I am so glad someone here is sane, the name's Evan, and I'm known as the cool, mysterious one in the Terrible Trio."

"Really, and who are you known as," the question was directed at Amy, but Evan answered.

"The quiet chick, oh and we both are known as the smart ones," Evan boasted, it was true, they both were intelligent, he just didn't apply himself as much as she did.

"Ah, I see, so, why are you in the Ravenclaw common, you're a Slytherin."

"So." Evan shrugged, sending the boy a death glare. Amy groaned, her brother was being cruel, Tim probably didn't realize it though.

"Whatever, Amy, I have to go, I'll see you later," Tim said, leaving up the steps to the boys' dorms.

"Well, now that the wet blanket's gone, would you like to go play some rock for those idiotic hypocrites in Slytherin?"

"Sure, I wanna see where my little bro will stay," Amy grinned, patting her curly mane as she stood up, she saw the mean bunch was a part of her brother's roomies, and was NOT going to give them any ammunition to use against her, she had to look perfect and her hair was her best feature.

As they made their way lower and lower into the bowls of the castle she smoothed her Salem uniform, glancing at the people passing in the hall.

"Calm down Ams, I won't let any one eat you, besides some are okay," his attempts at cheering her up were half-hearted, Evan was beginning to doubt this idea, but hell would freeze over before he was going to those nut jobs without moral support and a second duelist, Amy was great at both, being a loving sister, usually, and great at offensive spells.

The two prepared themselves as they neared the darkened corridor where the entrance to the Slytherin common room was, Amy by quickly patting her hair again, Evan doing a similar movement as he lowered his head and ran his hand through his hair, both were unconcious of their actions.

"Pureblood," Evan mumbled and the large stone entrance slid open to reveal an almost empty common room.

Review, if you like, I hope to be quicker, but I'll be starting college soon, so we'll see how that pans out...


	5. A Challenge

Sorry again for the delay, college is insane, here is the next installment, oh and I don't own Harry Potter.

The Slytherins were staring, it was incredibly uncomfortable. Amy took a deep breath, grinning she called out, "Hey, my name's Amy, what's yours?" She used the old Carter charm, she was known in Salem as the Campaigner of the terrible trio, with a sweet smile she could bend her peers into assisting with their pranks, homework, or a good game of quiditch.

"What are you doing in here you little-" the crazy brunette from before yelled, but was cut off by a handsome blond boy.

"My name is Lucius Malfroy, it is a pleasure to meet a fellow Slytherin's sister. You were sorted into Ravenclaw, you must be very intelligent." The praise caused Amy to blush lightly, she was known as a smart girl, but never was she singled out as one of the 'highly intelligent.'

"That's my sister, too smart for her own good, she always did well with any spell casting," Evan interrupted the conversation, he was proud of his big sister, she was always helping him and Robert.

Lucius forced a smile, "That is very good, how do you feel about Mudbloods?"

"Huh? Oh Mudbloods, you mean muggleborn? In the states we were disciplined harshly for calling anyone that, they are very pro acceptance," Amy skirted around the topic, her mother was muggleborn, she didn't want to be singled out for something as stupid as blood, even if the Slytherins were unsavory characters, save for her brother and that boy she bumped into on the train. At the thought of the tall boy she glanced around, he was in this house too… Amy's eyes landed on his bent over frame, he was scribbling things down in a potions book.

'Why is he alone, I wonder what he's doing,' Amy thought as she crept closer to the boy. "Hey!" she exclaimed cheerily, causing the boy to jump, "hehe, sorry, what are you up to?" she asked trying to peer over his shoulder.

"It's none of your business," the boy said, using that dreadful monotone.

"Aw, come on, you can show me, I won't tell anyone, I'm good at potions," she tried to convince him she was truly curious.

"Really, you good at anything other than making a fool of yourself, that sounds unbelievable." He was smirking at her! Now he was challenging her, and he knew he'd win.

"Your funny, I'm in the smart house for a reason, I was ranked above average in spell casting," Amy decided to add a conspiratorial wink.

"Ha, so you say you're smart? How about we duel?" he stood so he could look down on her, which caused the short girl to puff out her chest and stand straighter, adding about an inch.

"You are on," Amy said, poking him in the ribs for each word she said.

"Who will be your second? Mine will be Lucius." This was a hard decision, her brother or Robert? Both were fantastic duelists, the three of them joined the dueling club at Salem.

"I will be of course, she's my sister after all," Evan made the decision for her.

"Then for a time and place, I say by the lake, tomorrow night at 7 o'clock," Snape said, sticking out his hand, Amy grabbed it shaking it almost out of it's socket.

"It's on, and you're going down," Amy sneered this time. She was excited, it was time to prove herself, by the time this was over everyone would respect her.

By lunch time the next day the news of the duel was buzzing. Classes were pretty simple for the three, mostly because they were a bit advanced for their age, Robert because of his pureblood parents teaching him, the Carter siblings because they had the natural gift that allowed them to pick up on almost any subject.

"So, you ready for the duel?" Robert asked. He and Amy were hanging out in the Gryfindoor common room; the Gryfindoors were more accepting of Amy.

"You bet, I'm so excited, I haven't dueled since we were kicked of the team for muggle fighting," Amy smirked, she was glad this school had a duel club; she planned on joining as soon as she could.

"So it is true then, I told Bones I didn't believe her, guess I owe her an apology," Sirius said, walking up with his friends at his side.

"What is that supposed to mean? You think I can't duel?"Amy began to get defensive, girls can fight too.

"Calm down, don't want you to pop a blood vessel. I just never thought Sniveles would challenge anyone to a duel, if anyone I thought he would have dueled me or Prongs over here," he indicated James.

"And why is it so surprising he'd challenge me? I told him I'm smart, that I am a whiz at spells."

"Really? Well we'll see if you can beat Snape, he makes up some nasty spells himself," Remus joined in, hating that he was complimenting the boy dedicated to finding out his secret, but he had to admit, if Snape would fight back and it was fair numbers, the boy obsessed with the dark arts would possibly win against the Marauders.

"Well, so has Amy, she made so many offensive spells it's frightening, I'm glad I'm on her good side," Robert grinned, he liked the fellow jokesters, but they were rivals in his eyes, and instilling fear for the weakest looking member would help gain control of this school. "Well, good luck, doubt you'll need it though," the tall, dark and handsome marauder winked at Amy, causing her to blush slightly as she tried to get back to helping Robert with his Potions essay, it wasn't her strongest subject, but she knew what she was doing.

"So what do you think of this plan?" Robert asked, pulling out a rough blueprint of the boy's dorm, they scouted out the Marauders to see how best they could prank them. The sketch shown each of the boys sleeping in their beds, tapping on the paper with his wand made a short animation go by. Three stick figures snuck in, casting spells that shaved words into the hair of the boys.

"Very nice, small to start out with, easy with a high success rate , when will all of this go down?" Amy said, after looking at it critically. She was usually the deciding vote, when Robert and Evan disagreed she settled it.

"Haha, show Evan the plans at dinner, tonight, after your duel, we initiate Phase one of Operation Trio versus the Marauders!"

"Why can't you?" Amy interrupted Robert's mad laugher.

"Well, I would, if the Slytherin douche bags didn't harass me every time I tried togo see him, at least they can tolerate you."

"I still don't see the big deal, I never really thought a person's personality fully developed at the age of twelve," Amy frowned.

"Yeah, and how just a few minor personality differences can make someone hate you, it's not our fault you're brainy, Evan's got an ego the size of Earth, and I'm super sexy, owww" Robert rubbed his shoulder, Amy had boney knuckles.

"From what I can tell, the only difference is the ego ratio, Gryfindoors and Slytherins have the largest, while Ravenclaws are second and Hufflepuff is last," Amy grinned as she watched Robert pout.

"So rude."

"Look who's talking, well I have to go, time for Charms," Amy got up, ruffled Robert's hair, and snatched up his plans, "see ya tonight."

"Bye, meany head," Robert called as she climbed through the door, bored and done with homework, he decided spying on the marauders was a good way to waste a few minutes.

"Why do you think Snape challenged her?" Remus asked, he liked the new girl, she was nice to him, so she automatically got his good graces.

"Maybe he fancies her, she isn't too bad to look at," Sirius smirked, if that was true, Snivellus would not hear the end of this.

"Ha-ha, does he have competition," James nudged his best friend suggestively.

"Unlikely, she's too stubborn and American, then again mother would hate it if I dated an American," Sirius was smirking wickedly.

"Don't use her, that'd be wrong, plus I don't think I'd be a good idea to get on the Trio's bad side," Remus knew he was sticking his neck out, but he felt that she didn't deserve to be used to get Snape or Sirius's mother mad.

"Well, if you like her then I couldn't use her, could I," Sirius smirked, but Remus knew it was coming, the others were always trying to set him up, and now poor Amy was going to be drug into this.

"I didn't say that, I just know you wouldn't be serious with her," Remus grinned at the joke that always comes after that.

"I'll have you know I'm always Sirius with girls," his friends laughed, that joke never really got old, Sirius was always serious.

"So you don't like her? I think she's pretty," Peter said, grinning himself. He wasn't the most attractive Marauder, but he got his fair share of girls, due to the fact he was a part of one of the coolest group of boys.

"I doubt she'd be interested mate, you saw her, she's one of those unattainable girls, too smart for dating, especially you, and she seem kinda frigid," Sirius smirked as he roughly slapped his back.

"But you may stand a chance Mooney," James grinned at his nerdy friend, the two seemed to like each other somewhat, when they walked over to her and Robert earlier they smiled at each other, he hoped she would be the one to at least bring Remus out of his shell, "she seems nice and open-mined."

"Yeah, she probably wouldn't mind your furry little problem," Sirius grinned at his friend, Remus was one of the most admired of the group, he was the smart, sensitive one, too bad his self-esteem issues stood in the way.

"N-no guys, she's, well what if she likes someone else, like Robert, they seem close."

"We are, but it's a brother sister kind of relationship," Robert's voice startled the group, as he walked out from his hiding space.

"Oh, Merlin," Remus groaned.

"Ha-ha, yep. Heard your little dilemma, and though some parts confused me, I can safely say, you and Amy would make a hysterical couple. She is sweet and shy and smart, but boy is she hard to keep up with, I should know, we dated our first year," Robert smirked.

"So you two did have something going on?" Sirius grinned, he had a feeling, they were always together, more so than Amy and Evan were.

"Ha, yeah, we were young and childish then, we got along almost as soon as we met, she was shy back then, so cute. But being a part of the trio corrupted her, now she's the figurehead of our little group, the sweet girl who got even if you crossed her, but if you were nice, well then she'd be sweet and cheery and would convince you to, say, smuggle dung bombs while on the trip to the aruors headquarters."

"So will you help set Remus and her up?" James asked causally.

"I'm right here guys," Remus groaned, this wasn't going to end well, his heart would break, he knew it.

"Ha-ha, sure, but I can't promise anything, Amy can be difficult," Robert smirked, if things didn't work out between the two then oh well, she always has that grease ball that she seemed to take a liking to.

"Go to the duel tonight, you'll see art in motion," Robert winked at Remus then climbed down the stairs into the commons to get ready for his potions class, he had it with the Hufflepuffs, and there was a cute blond he had his eyes on.

Hope you all liked it! Next chapter's coming up soon, still haven't decided who'll end up with Amy and the boys, if you have requests then tell me! I'm trying to make it so whoever I chose in the end can make sense with the rest of the story.


	6. The Duel

Sorry for the late update, between classes and my Ouran fanfic and my sorority I've been pressed for time. Hope you like this chapter alright; I guess I'm kind of suckish at writing duels. Oh well.

Amy officially loved Charms. The teacher, a Professor Flitwick, was amusing and really intelligent, plus he was the head of her house. He was really patient for those who didn't understand, and he challenged those who did further. Amy was now making a doll dance for her.

"Very good Amy, how about you try to control your chair to move across the room," Flitwick smiled, making Amy grin as well. She managed to get one of the legs of the chair to take a step, but animating objects was harder than it sounded, and the chair tipped over as the same leg tried to step again while the rest of the chair stayed behind.

"Dang, I almost had it," Amy groaned as she levitated it upright.

"Very close, you need to concentrate more," Flitwick said, he went to a Slytherin a few rows down whose doll was attacking him.

"Nice try, Carter, better luck next time," a voice from behind said, she recognized the monotone from anywhere, spinning around she saw Snape making his chair walk slowly across the room.

"I have a name you know, it's Amy, and it's not that difficult to remember."

"First name basis, I had no idea we were friends, I am honored."

Was that sarcasm? She grinned

Time to take him down a notch; she appreciated sarcasm, "aw, being a sore loser already? You don't have to hate me for kicking your ass," she whispered, she rather liked this awkward boy, he entertained her.

"Me, lose against you? The notion is laughable," Snape was out right grinning, or it could have been smirking.

"Ha-ha, you'll be surprised Severus," Amy grinned at the look of shock and annoyance she caused.

"Class dismissed, since everyone accomplished this charm, the only homework for today is practice."

Amy got up and left before Snape could get out a retort. Humming the tune to "Tiny Dancer" by Elton John, she grinned and added a twirl for measure, she was ready for the duel, she was ready to gain the reputation she lost with her transfer to Hogwarts, and no more would she be "that American girl." Skipping to dinner she fumbled through her bag, pulling out the plans, her humming somehow turned to singing "Hallelujah," she thought it was such a pretty song.

"Love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah," she sang softly, not noticing the strange stares, her voice was described as whiny by Evan, but pretty and high and soft by Robert.

"You ready for the duel," Evan and Robert walked up, putting an end to her song, the Marauders behind them a ways away.

"Of course, and I'm winning it," Amy looked confident, but Evan saw through her mask and gave her a look that said, 'you got yourself in over your head, didn't you,' causing Amy's smile to literally fall.

"You're going to do great, don't worry. Right Lupin," Robert grinned, flinging his arm around her shoulder.

"You'll do wonderful. Robert told me about some of the spells you made, if I was Snape I'd be scared," Remus smiled softly.

"You think? Thanks Remus, you're the best. Come on Evan, I want to sit with you today, see how my big lil' bro is doing," Amy steered him to the Slytherin table while the others went to the Gryffindor table.

"So we're pranking the Marauders tonight, here's the plan Robert drew up," Amy rolled out the parchment and tapped it lightly, causing the stick figures to move.

"Ha-ha, this will be excellent," Evan said staring at the heads, Sirius with a huge L in the back and what looked like breasts above his forehead, Remus with a Mohawk, James had the American flag on his head, and Peter was almost completely bald save for a several small pieces here and there to give him a strange polka dot affect.

"It'll be permanent; they won't be able to fix it, only we can. When they try to their hair will change colors due to that hex Robert came up with, and if they try to shave the rest off it will just grow back," Amy briefed.

"This will be awesome, not bad for the first prank of the war. I don't condone cruel behavior," at this Amy snorted, "But they started this by claiming they're the best."

Amy nodded as she began to pile food onto her plate, trying new things were fun to her. She was a bit disappointed when she found out Fish and Chips were just a fillet of fish with French fries, but she still enjoyed the experience. After stuffing themselves Amy stood quickly.

"What is it?" Evan asked.

"I'm going to wear my dueling robes, maybe they'll instill fear into Snape's cold heart," Amy smirked.

"And here I thought you liked him," Evan tried his hardest not to laugh at his little sister.

"For a Slytherin he is cool, no offence. That's beside the point, I want to win," Amy grinned.

Amy pulled out the incredibly dark burgundy dueling robes, she remembered the day she bought them clearly, her mother was helping her choose. As soon as she saw the dragon skin with decorative studs, she knew it was the one she wanted. It made her feel stronger, more badass. It fell almost like a trench coat, with several buckles to keep it on, two at each sleeve and several going up the front to keep it closed. They were told it was the strongest with the best durability. She put on some black leather biker pants, with several strips of metal going up the shins in an industrial design. After that she put on her black on black converses. After putting her unruly black hair up in a ponytail, she decided to go to the lake a bit early, nervous but excited all at once.

At the lake she found a nice spot to sit that had a beautiful view of the castle. Sighing she pulled out her wand and began casting random spells out above the lake. Sparks reflected off the lake, her favorite spell was Confringo, but she couldn't blow Snape up, so she fell back on the spell she was second best at, one of her own invention. It caused the target's perceptions to get so messed up that they can't aim or walk straight and sounds seemed to come from odd directions and were louder than normal, it got the three out of bad fights and the victim is literally hers for the picking. Any other strategy she could have possibly planned was interrupted as the group of Marauders and Robert came up to her resting spot.

"Thinking hard or hardly thinking," Robert teased as he plopped down next to her.

"Oh, ha-ha, so funny, no I have a plan, though there is no backup yet," Amy couldn't help but grin.

"Don't judge her innocent looks boys, this one comes up with some of the craziest and most complex plans we ever did," Evan said as he walked up with a smirk, "ready to kick ass sis?"

"I suppose, though I am a bit nervous," Amy smiled.

"That's good it'll keep you on your toes, head up Ams," Robert said to his friend.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot," Amy said, noticing a group of Slytherins were approaching from the castle.

"You'll do fine Sissy, just don't give up, use that crazy will to your advantage," Evan slapped her on the back as she stood up to go meet the incoming group.

"We are using the usual Dueling rules?" Snape asked.

"Yeah, no Dark Magic, since it is illegal and no unforgivable curses," Amy grinned, "other than that, anything goes."

The two shook hands and took three steps away from each other, then spun around to fight. Amy had one advantage; she could do some wordless magic, teaching herself since roughly first year.

"Deprimo," Snape flicked his wand rapidly. Amy flicked her wand, shielding herself as she twirled out from behind her breaking shield. Grinning, she twirled her wand at him, a light purple light shooting out and hitting Snape square in the chest.

"YES, YOU'RE GOING DOWN NOW. FINISH HIM," Robert yelled from the mini stands that the spectators set up.

-Snape's pov-

That damn girl hit me, and now I can't see straight, what is this magic, I thought as I stumbled around, trying to find Amy. I heard that Gryffindor friend of hers yelling from the side lines and felt an odd floating sensation as I left the ground, she was definitely not merciful, and quick to finish, unlike most others I've seen duel, who liked to play with their opponent. Then again she wants to prove herself, so she wants a fast, spectacular win.

"Descendo," I muttered and not long latter felt the ground again. I saw her flash across my vision, before it warped again. Trying to follow the image, finally finding Amy, her body seemed to be contorting and growing then shrinking a second later. I had to attack before this spell of hers makes me sick, "Everte Statum." I smirked as he heard a squeak and saw her fly backwards. As quick as she fell she shot up and sent another spell at me as she ran around me again as I felt I could not move my feet. And now I was screwed, I couldn't aim very well and my feet were immobile with an unknown spell. Then everything went black as I was blasted once more.

It seemed right after Amy knocked me out I was revived. I blinked blurrily as everything that damned girl threw at me was taken off. Looking up I saw her smirking face and to the side I saw an unconscious Lucius.

"Don't move too much, the Perspective Spell takes a while to completely wear off," Amy explained as she supported me.

"So I suppose looks may be deceiving, though that spell you used first was a low blow," I grimaced as I felt a headache come one, Amy lifted a vial on her neck and uncorked it, passing it to me. It was obviously to help with the migraine I developed.

"I invented it and Robert and I practiced it on each other to perfect it, the headache's a bitch, huh?"

"Yeah, so I suppose we lost," I gestured to a groaning Lucius who was being helped up by Evan, who was grinning like he himself had won.

"Ha-ha yeah, I was known for playing dirty back at Salem, you should be happy I didn't break into muggle fighting," Amy winked as she took back the now empty vial, "I was always one of the best back in the old dueling club, at least until they kicked me out." She wiped grass and dirt off her dueling robe. That robe looked nice on her, bringing out the blue in her eyes, going down to about her knees. She looked quite ferocious before, but now she looked proud and calm.

"Wow Snivellus, you were beaten badly, you didn't stand a chance," Sirius grinned, flopping his arm around the shorter Amy, who swatted him away. I slowly stood, regaining my bearings, and walked away with the fellow Slytherins, minus Evan, to the castle.

-Amy's pov-

"You were great Ams, especially when Lucius charged you and you used Langlock then stupefied him," Remus congratulated. I couldn't help but grin as he used the nickname usually only used by my family and Robert.

"Thanks Remus, it was how I was taught, never let up on your attacking until your opponent is unconscious, unable to fight back, or dead," Amy was serious all of a sudden.

"Amy here was the second year dueling champion, that is until she decided to muggle fight the boy she was supposed to be dueling because he was making fun of her and claiming 'a girl can't beat me,'" Evan said proudly as he ruffled her already messed up hair.

"That was fairly good Ms. Carter, you should join the Ravenclaw team," Professor Flitwick said as he made his way from behind the spectators who had gathered.

"I'd love to, sir, I always loved dueling, I wanted to be an Auror, at least until I learnt of emergency healers and what they did," Amy replied as she walked away with her head of house, discussing her future.

Review if you like, definitely a motivator. :D


	7. A Time to Act, Remus

"So, you're now a part of the Ravenclaw Dueling Team, eh?" Robert asked Amy, the two were lounging in the Gryffindor commons, practicing their charms and catching up, all the while secretly ready for their prank they'd perform later that night.

"I know, I'm so excited, we're totally going to wipe the floor with every other house!"

"Ha, yeah right, just because you're on the team now doesn't mean you'll win."

"True, but it increases our chances, you're just jealous that McGonagall hasn't asked you to join yet, I could help with that. We could duel, that way everyone can see how good you are."

"You'd do that?" Robert asked with a gentle smile, sometimes he forgot how awesome his Amy was, best friends forever, as she always said. She'd do anything for the ones she loved, though she could be rash with her decisions, making her good intentions go array. And her emotional cowardliness seemed to get in the way of things, but Merlin she was a sweet little thing.

"Yeah, you know me, always helping the little people," Amy joked, poking Robert's side and giggling when he jumped.

"Hey, if it isn't the Americans, what's up?" they heard James say.

"Not much, Amy here is just telling us how she is now a part of the dueling club," Robert pinched her cheeks, "she's growing up," he said in a baby voice. Amy swatted his hand away.

"How are you all?" Amy smiled sickly sweetly at the 'Marauders.'

"Yeah, classes are a drag, as usual, but I manage," Sirius said, stretching his long limbs, even though Remus seemed to be taller.

"That's good, classes for me rocked, gotta love hands on learning," Amy smirked at Robert's face, which was full of confusion, 'why are you being nice?' it asked.

"So, did you get loads of homework?" Peter sidled up to her, causing her to lean away from the pudgy boy intruding her personal bubble.

"Not really, mostly just practicing spells we went over, I feel I've got it down now though," Amy smiled politely, trying to uphold the standards of being the female representative of Salem and all American witches.

"Get out of her face Wormtail," James sneered, pulling the boy back by his cloak and, as discretely as an awkward matchmaking James could be, pushed Remus to the front.

"Oh, hey Remus, how was your day?" and there was her too bright smile that either was infectious or angering.

"O-oh, um, it was good, in herbology I got to work with Devil's Snare," Remus's response got chuckles from Sirius, who was stopped by an elbow to his ribs by James.

"Oh, that's fascinating, I wish I had class with you, but unfortunately Ravenclaws go with Hufflepuff to Herbology."

"Well we have Defense Against the Dark Arts together tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I forgot about that, oh can we sit together?"

"Oh? Uh sure, sounds good to me," which caused Amy to exclaim and fist pump the air.

"And that is a side of Amy only those close to her will see: overly excitable spaz," Robert smirked at Amy's 'hey' and a push that cause him to chuckle and ruffle her hair as he went back to the couches to claim one. Amy leapt over the back of the couch next to Robert, laying her feet in his lap and stretching out. As they continued to talk about one thing or another, the marauders had zoned out and went to their own thing: James playing with his snitch, Remus reading, and Peter and Sirius watching James and the two Americans, switching between them when they heard Amy's laughter or when James addressed them.

"So Moony, when are you going to make your move?" James whispered over to the reading brunette.

"I-I never said I would to begin with," Remus muttered to him.

"Moony, come on," Sirius groaned, jumping into the conversation.

"Yeah, mate, you'll be great together, I mean did you see how excited she was to sit next to you in class," James tried to convince his best friend to go for it.

"I still don't think it'll work out, with my furry little problem and all, I mean what if I hurt her, I could never live with myself," Remus whispered back fiercely, because that was his greatest fear.

"Moony, you can't swear off people just because once a month you turn into a beast, I mean women have the same problem and you don't see them swearing off us," James tried to reason, but couldn't help but add a joke in. Remus smiled softly at James kindness.

"Thanks guys, but I really don't know if she even likes me, I mean look at her, pretty, smart, fun, and kind, I mean why would a girl like her go for a guy like me," Remus sighed, looking down at his hands as they were unconsciously fiddling with his book, dog-earing the pages.

"And that's why she would like you, you both share similar qualities," Sirius patted his back.

The Marauders' gaze went to Amy, who looked almost like an ancient goddess, her long, black curly hair was draped over the arm of the couch and she was laughing at something that Robert had said, blue eyes shining happily.

"She is pretty, Moony," Peter said.

"Ha, Remus it looks like you have competition, better get a move on," Sirius smirked as he pushed Remus towards the Americans.

"You know you just threw him into the shark tank," James said.

"Well, then he better learn how to swim," Sirius grinned as he watched his plan unfold.

-end-

So horrible cliffhanger, but I wanted to announce that I have a poll up so people can vote on who Amy will end up with. This story WILL have at least one more sequel (depending on if I want to break up post-Hogwarts into it's own story too) that way it'll make more sense when one sees that Amy wasn't there to take in Harry or help at the very beginning of Harry Potter. But that's for later! VOTE NOW!


	8. Good ol' Clean Fun?

And here we go again! Sorry it's so short, but I'm not very far along, so I would rather split it up and update sooner than wait untill the next part comes to me. Plus, I still have no idea who will end up with Amy, Robert has a possible love intrest soon, and Evan as of yet will compete with Sirius's playboy status...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in the world of Harry Potter.

-Amy's POV-

"And then Snape's chair walked across the classroom, that arrogant jerk had a smirk the size of Merlin's beard on him," I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Awwwww, poor thing got showed up by that mean ol' Slytherin," Robert used a baby voice and ruffled my hair, which made me snarl. It was ineffective.

"Oomph," Remus stumbled towards us clumsily.

"Hey Remus, what's up?" I asked with a cheerful grin.

"Uh- hey Amy, Robert, I wanted to uh see if you'd eh maybe study with me sometime, since we have some classes together," Remus looked so uncomfortable.

"Sure, sounds good to me, if I don't have someone to study with me I would never have the motivation to," I couldn't help but smile at his relieved expression.

"Great, we could get started tomorrow night," Remus grinned at me, which I had to admit was adorable.

"Sure, sounds amazing, after dinner we'll meet up in the library," I planned, hopefully he isn't too mad at us when he sees his hair.

"Alright, I'll be there," and with that said he walked away.

"Ooh, what's this, a budding romance?" Robert teased me under his breath.

"Oh, shut it, so in a few minutes we'll be expecting Evan to show up for the plan to commence," I grinned wickedly, all the while changing the subject.

"Hells yeah, this'll be fun. We, the American Terrible Trio, will show those Marauders whose boss," Robert and I high-fived.

"If you don't have a password you cannot come in," the friends heard the portrait say.

"And there is our cue to begin," Amy said as she skipped to the entrance and allowed a smirking Evan to pass.

"Hey sis, Robert," Evan greeted, his bag full of homework to pass the time until the Marauders fell asleep.

"So what did you say you needed help with?" Amy cheerfully asked, as the Marauders turned to see Evan come in.

"Potions essay, it's annoying to write this essays because I can't express my opinion on the properties of Dragon Heartstring against Dragon Horn, all it is pure facts and research," Evan pouted dramatically.

"You poor thing, oh woe is Evan when he can't express his dislike of something," I teased, pinching his cheek.

"I know! It's horrible, so you'll help me research, right sissy?" Evan pulled out his helpless begging voice, knowing he'd have me in the bag.

"Of course I'll help you, and stop making that face, it's creepy."

And so we three helped each other finish each other's homework, secretly watching the Marauders until they went to bed.

"All right, I feel they've had enough time to fall asleep, let's do this," Robert whispered to his best friends.

Our trio crept to the dorm room, sneaking up to the Marauders one at a time and performing the jinx on each, I stifled my laughter as I helped transform their hair. After we finished with the last one (Sirius), we crept back out.

"Ah, I'm so excited," I said, hoping from one foot to the other.

"I know, they're in for a surprise when they wake up," Evan grinned at me, partners in crime.

"Amy, Evan, you guys should go back to your dorms, curfew's in a few and we don't need more detentions stacked on to the ones we may get for our prank," Robert said.

"Ha, since when have we obeyed rules!" Evan joked, smirking at Robert. But his pained expression didn't get past me; I could always tell what he was thinking.

"We don't want to get kicked out of another school, our parents would kill us, and besides that'd be embarrassing," I said, placing a hopefully comforting hand on Roberts shoulder before spinning around, rolling up my sleeves dramatically, and flailing my wand around. This earned all the responses I wanted, laughter from my brother and an exaggerated groan from Robert, the peace keeper strikes again! All my books, pens, scrap paper, and bag floated towards me, and after catching my bag and holding it open for all the stuff to fly in, I was off.

"Wait, sis, I'll walk you back," Evan called out, as I went to step through the portrait door.

"I can make it back fine on my own, thank you," I snorted, I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, I mean come on, I got on the Ravenclaw duel team my first day of school.

"Against one, maybe two people, sure, but I'd feel better if I was there to even any unfair fight you'd get yourself in," Evan walked up to me and ruffled my hair.

"Fine, let's go," I pouted as we walked away, waving to Robert who was off to bed.

"So, sissy, what's up between you and that Remus kid?"

"Nothing, we've just met not even two days ago," I could feel the blush pooling on my cheeks and mentally cursed our fair skinned mother who passed on these complexions.

"Sure, but one meeting's all it takes to fall in love," Evan then proceeded to make kissy faces at me until I slapped him, causing him to laugh and me to start pulling on his curls and pinching anywhere I could reach.

"Okay, okay, I'm just joking, you do it to me all the time."

"Because I'm the big sister, that's my job," I grinned smugly, nose in air.

"Yeah, yeah, here we are, evil woman, do you want me to stay till you've figured out the riddle?"

"Naw, I got this, thanks bro," I couldn't stop the overwhelming urge to hug him, causing him to groan and peel me off, I could of sworn I heard him mutter 'weirdo,' but I didn't mind, I love my little brother.

"What are black, white, and red all over?"the knocker asked after my brother was out of sight. I rolled my eyes, now it asks me the easy question.

"Newspapers," I droned, causing the door to swing open. I all but crawled up the stairs and plopped into my bed, awkwardly wiggling out of my skirt. I buried myself in the mound of sheets and blankets, as I decided it wasn't worth the effort to put on pajamas. All the lights were out as the others slept. It wasn't long until I passed out.

-and here is where I stop… for now. If you want Amy to end up with someone specific, take my poll, review, or message me. Thanks for reading!


	9. New Friends

And here we go again!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in the world of Harry Potter.

-Amy's POV-

"Wakey, wakey, new girl," I heard a slight Irish brogue call. Groaning I followed unknown girl's orders.

"Are you still in your uniform? How crass. What kind of Ravenclaw are you?" another, more annoying voice asked, well it wasn't that bad, but it was the morning and I don't need lectures this early.

"The cool kind," yep my snark is on this morning, it must mean I'm going to have a bad day.

"Whatever get up and ready, I won't have a delinquent losing our house points," she sniffed as she turned away, her prefect badge glittering. Whoops, forgot I'm only in underwear, ha-ha oh well at least they're cute and not some granny panties.

"You're funny, newbie," the one who woke me up said, now that I looked she was actually quite pretty, big brown eyes and fluffy brown hair, she made mine look tame.

"Eh, you just wait, there's more to come, if you make it to breakfast," I grinned, collecting clothes for today and heading to the bathroom to freshen up. After getting ready (which pretty much entails a 15 minute shower, running a brush through my hair and brushing my teeth) I collected my books with a flick of my wand and after stuffing them in my bag I headed to breakfast.

"Wait, newbie," the girl called out, causing me to groan and turn around.

"Yeah, whatcha want?" I asked head cocked to the side.

"Eh, you're new here, and since we're both girls, Ravenclaw, and in the same year it'd only make sense if we were friends," the fluffy haired girl had me there, "Leah O'Toole, what's your name again?"

"Amy Carter, it's nice to meet you," I shook her hand, unable to stop the smile from forming.

"Eeahh, you're so cute," I was then picked up and swung around, ah the curse of being short.

"Heh, yeah, well I think you should put me down now, we should hurry to breakfast so we don't miss the show," I said.

"Huh?" she dropped me so we could resume our walk.

"You'll see." It didn't take long to find a seat, as Miss Anal woke me up earlier than I planned. We quickly started grabbing the good stuff, nice warm toasted beagle with strawberry cream cheese and tons of fruit.

After awhile my group started arriving, first came Evan, cocky and smirking by a short dark haired kid that looked similar to that Sirius boy. Then Robert came, talking with some cute red head with green eyes. We each shared a look before going about our own business. Then the show started, as angry yells were heard. Next were the boys, it seemed Sirius and James were having a bit of a spat, gesturing to their rainbow colored hair and awkward designs. Last came the wild laughter, poor boys shouldn't have tried to change it back.

"You did that?" Leah surprised me. With a sheepish grin I nodded, "that's fantastic, ha you do know you've started a war, right?"

"Correction, they started it, arrogant snobs."

"Eh, regardless, you better hope they don't figure out who did it."

"Oh, but where's the fun in that, I'm going to go see Robert, wait for me?"

"Sure." And with that I left, a few stray giggles escaped as I went.

"Oye, Miss. Carter, I'd have to say job well done," Robert smirked as I approached.

"Likewise," I snickered as the 'Marauders' ate, "I feel kinda bad for Remus and that chubby one, it's not their fault their friends are tools."

"Ah, but it's not hurting them, it looks like the only ones who are freaking out are James and Sirius." That was true, the other too looked slightly embarrassed, but they'd deal.

"Well don't you four look sexy," Evan taunted as he strolled up, giving us low fives.

"It was you! Damn Americans," Sirius cursed under his breath.

"What? Your accusing lil' ol' me? Why I never," I'm somewhat ashamed of how good my southern accent is, but I couldn't help whipping it out when being sarcastic.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, little Ravenclaw, you are in the smart house after all. I can tell you're one of the culprits," Sirius was now on his feet, gesturing crazily as he spoke, earning more attention, heh idiot.

"What makes you think that? Do you have a thing against Americans? That's very rude," I huffed, crossing my arms and looking away sadly, oh how I loved to play with people.

"Only the ones who harm us," James took over, as Sirius searched for something to say.

"Oh, puh-lease. Like we would harm you, I'd stay and argue more but I have to go to class, tootles," and with that I sent a glance at Remus who was very absorbed in his transfiguration book, well if he ignores me now, I'll make sure he won't in class.

~and end… sorry for the delayed update, hopefully it will go faster… of course I say that now.


	10. An Apology

And here we go again!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in the world of Harry Potter.

-Remus pov-

I really didn't mind the prank, it was clever and silly, Sirius and James just blew it out of proportion. Amy smiled at me, a sweet smile that when paired with the glance showed that it was nothing personal. I continued to "read" my book though, ignoring those big blue eyes of hers, they were so deep looking.

"Moony, I refuse to let you fraternize with the enemy," James was all business as soon as she left with that Leah girl from her house.

I frowned at that, "but we set up a study session…" but Sirius interrupted me.

"It's fine James, maybe Remus getting to know the little harpy will help us get them back, and if he gets a good shag out of it, then that's a bonus," he smirked at me, I felt my face heat up, I had little experience with girls, it was a known fact amongst my group of my virginal status, yes I had dated before, and yes I've shared kisses and snogging sessions, but I refused to go further. I felt my fears of that kind of commitment were justified, who'd want to sleep with a werewolf, and potentially mother one as well? I know I wouldn't want a child to go through what I did if it could be helped.

"Sirius, that's a fantastic idea!" James and Sirius, sometimes I wondered if they shared a brain.

"No, guys you know how I feel about that," I grumbled.

"Remus, it's time you stopped being such a martyr and just live a little."

This was a losing battle, it was better to just suck up my pride and change the subject, why fight the dynamic duo? As we gathered our bags for our Transfiguration class (that Amy and Robert would be in, this could end badly), we headed out, not wanting to anger McGonagall.

Chuckling and laughter followed us into the classroom, and when Amy turned around to see us in varying displays of anger and embarrassment, she whipped out her wand and muttered something unintelligible. Glancing at the others to see their hair restored, I could only assume mine was as well and nodded thanks to her, causing her to flash a breath taking smile at me. I sat down in the seat on her other side, I assumed the other two transfers where still eating, glad they didn't steal my seat. I may not be planning to shag the girl, but I did want to be her friend, she was good company.

"Morning, sorry about the hair, it was just too easy to pass up," Amy gave me a little wink, which was both annoying and endearing.

"It's no problem at all, my friends weren't the most welcoming, and unfortunately I feel your stunt may have earned you some enemies."

"Not out of you, I hope, after all, who would study with me now? Besides, it seems I got some admirers for myself too," Amy seems like a confusing girl.

"Not out of me, no. We can still study, my friends gave me permission and everything," this caused her to chuckle, a silly sound that made me grin. Yes, this girl and I will be great friends.

~and end… sorry for the delayed update, hopefully it will go faster… of course I say that now. So if you want Amy to end up with, I have a poll on my profile page, vote or I choose (which will be hard for me…)


	11. Best Friends Forever

And here we go again!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in the world of Harry Potter.

I was pretty pimp, I admit, I somehow could get almost any girl to fall for me, easy as pie. I wasn't exceptionally good looking, brown hair, matching eyes, dimples and freckles. Amy always teased me, "dimpled chin, devil within," she'd croon, when we were dating shed peck me on my temple and skirt away giggling. She still sometimes says it, and she would stick out her tongue and twirl away, her little blue school girl skirt flying out. Sometimes I wish we had worked out, but her innocent silliness and my need for attention clashed sometimes, I often ignored her feelings and only cared about mine. I have been getting better; I never want to see Ams cry again, that girl sacrificed so much to try and make me happy.

As I walked into our Transfiguration class and saw first Amy by that cut curly haired Ravenclaw, I was pretty excited for once, it wasn't my expertise, but Amy always was there to help me through it. But then I noticed my seat was taken, by that Remus kid, and his hair was normal. Why would Amy turn it back so quickly? Yes, she sometimes had a bleeding heart, but she would rarely let that get in the way of our pranks. In a huff, I sat down beside that Ravenclaw girl, who gave me a smile, which I returned.

Amy was talking a bit between the two, ignoring me, that rubbed me the wrong way. What happened to best friends forever? Thankfully the teacher, McGonagall, came in and hushed the class. We were soon set out to turn a hedgehog into a pin cushion. As usual, Amy caught on fairly quickly, and after the fourth try the cushion was small and blue with yellow flowered designs. Lupin was actually finished before her. Amy then turned to Leah to help her, in that soft, soothing voice that she used to teach in. I always told her she'd be a great teacher, but she'd laugh and say she wasn't smart enough to lead a class. Leah perfected it in minutes. I was still struggling, the pin cushion still having the spikes of the hedgehog. A hand enveloped mine mid swish, looking up I saw a thoughtful looking Amy, nose crinkled and forehead creased.

"I think the wand movements may be off, you have to put a bit less wrist into it," she whispered, to not annoy the teacher, Amy was always a lot quieter and less confident in class, authority figures, I guessed, scared her. Amy led my hand around several times until she thought I had the hang of it. With a wave of my wand, and the incantation said, my new hedgehog changed to a bright red tomato shaped cushion.

"As always, you are a savior," I thanked her, causing her to blush lightly, never able to take compliments.

"You're really good," I heard behind her, and turning she left me to talk to Remus. The thing with Amy is, she is a natural born flirt, it's second nature and probably unconscious. I couldn't help but listen in.

"Thanks, but I feel you are a whole lot better, you figured it out before me," Amy insisted.

"But you helped two others grasp it, which takes real talent."

"Thanks, but it's just in my nature to help people," she ran her hand through her hair, she's nervous. I tuned them out, what if those two do end up together? Then who would help me? Who would entertain me with her silly dreams and stories? With a sigh, I started reading the text book; it at least kept me busy.

After everyone, for the most part, grasped the concept, McGonagall assigned us our work, a paper that will be due next month all about changing living objects to non-living ones, Amy I knew would help me, it was her nature after all, she just couldn't say no.

We all left class, Amy had a free period so she left to go do her research (which also meant mine, she would always let me use her notes) to get that out of the way, otherwise she would forget and procrastinate. The Marauders and I went to Astronomy, one thing I excelled in that Amy didn't. We'd be having it with Hufflepuffs and then Defense Against the Dark Arts, which Amy already promised to sit next to Remus, this class I want to sit by her, this is our class, the one we are best in. With that last thought, I sat down to learn about stars, thinking about all the good times back in America.

-and end-

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I thought it'd be good to introduce Robert more and show his relationship to Amy I'll show his and Evan's later. Poll still open! Or you can review about who you want to end up together!


	12. A Fight

And here we go again! Officially two years writing this fic (though definitely not

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in the world of Harry Potter.

Sighing, I continued to listen to the ranting and ravings of the other Slytherins, they were currently talking about the Marauders, it seemed that they were each other's worst enemies, which was understandable, as much as I'd be on their side over my fellow Slytherins', they aren't the kindest folks. That James Potter and his buddy Sirius were rebels, and sometimes it seemed they didn't care if they hurt others in their jokes and pranks. But I wasn't one to judge, no one ever accused me of being nice, except maybe Amy and Robert, okay there were a few, but most changed their mind or were my family and they didn't count. Groaning I stood up to quickly search out one of the others, unable to stand the bull shit any longer.

First place to look was the grounds, in particular the lake, despite hating water, Amy always loved the calming affect it had on her. When I finally managed to get there my sister was not in sight, though a familiar looking blur was sitting at the far end and I quickened my pace a bit, not who I was really looking for, but Robert was better than no one. Plopping down beside him, he glanced up and grinned at me.

"Just couldn't stay away? Your new buddies too much?" Robert always loved to make jabs at me, like an older brother. I always thought he would be, but by now my hopes were lost, Ams loved him like a brother herself.

"Oh, some aren't so bad, did you know that Sirius Black boy has a younger brother in Slytherin."

"No way, that's crazy talk."

"Yep, he's pretty chill. Oh and that Snape boy is ok, sometimes."

"You mean the boy Ams trounced yesterday?" Robert looked interested now, sometimes I wondered if he still had feelings for my sister, but he was always with another girl so maybe it's just wistful thinking.

"Yep, he talks to me sometimes about classes and my future goals, and there are a few first years that are cool."

"Well I'm glad you're making friends, since Amy and I can't babysit you anymore," Robert teased. And this was why we are friends, not only our mutual love of Amy, but his absolute love of sarcastic comments that could make someone laugh and feel tiny all at once.

"Speaking of Ams, where is my big sis at?" I asked, seeing him frown a bit.

"I'm not your sister's keeper, but I think she may still be studying with that Remus boy," the way Robert said it raised a red flag.

"Oh? How is that whole thing going? Are they still 'Just Friends'?"I asked, tearing up some grass and shredding it into confetti that I continuously throw at Robert.

"I'm not sure, we just got out of Defense, and she spent most of the class time talking to him, telling her life story."

"I feel like you're over exaggerating, but continue."

"Well, she talked about Salem and her parents and he said that he'd like to meet them and that Salem must be great or something equally sweet."

"Oh that's horrible, someone other than us being nice to Ams. Really, why are you so against this? For now they're just friends, and if it does get bigger than whom are we to stop this?" I was fairly suspicious of this, Robert broke my sister's heart, and of course it's not necessarily a hard thing to do, Amy could usually hide it well, but she was fragile emotionally. She bottled everything up and would often "let it slide" but the people who caused it never saw it unleashed, only those closest to her, which did not include Robert.

"It's not that, I just really don't want her hurt, Amy should always be her happy self," Robert tried to explain to me, I understood, Amy is a good person, always helping others if she thinks they're worthy. Amy had gone through so much grief back at Salem, but she still cared.

"Oh? I think they'd be perfect together, in a strange way," and I believed what I said, Amy and Remus would be good together, though I also thought Amy would be good with Robert but that only led to jealousy and the two ignoring each other's feelings.

"But you barely know him! I mean he seems kind and smart but he has a dark side, I can tell." Sometimes Robert infuriated me.

"Look who's talking, Ams dated you, she gave you so much, and you practically threw it back in her face, so don't you dare go acting like you know, because the last guy Amy trusted left her in the dust, and she still cares for you and smiles for you, sometimes I wonder how she does it, but then again maybe I don't because sometimes what happens in Amy's head is better left unexamined." I felt a sick satisfaction when he deflated after that, like I said, I love my sissy and I will protect her always. Gathering his things, Robert stood up.

"I'm going to go find Amy; we're starting on our Transfiguration paper. Do you want to come with me?" Nodding, I shouldered my messenger bag and followed him through the corridors to the library.

Looking around we finally found Amy and Remus tucked in a corner in the back, chatting away as they scribbled on their parchments. I couldn't help grin at the sight.

"Oh, it looks like your boys are here," Remus nodded at us.

Spinning around Amy had that smile on her face that she sported when she was truly happy, not the fake smile, or the awkward too big grin that was her trying to restrain her laughter.

"Hey, so you ready to get working?" Amy asked, her smile softening slightly.

"Sure, is he joining us?"

"It depends on what 'he' wants," Amy looked to Remus.

"I should probably get going, the others will probably be worried why I haven't gotten back yet," Remus joked, Amy giggled. After Remus left, a slightly awkward silence replaced his presence.

"Glad you're getting chummy with the rivals," Robert said, I couldn't tell if he was serious, bitter, or joking. Amy shrugged.

"So what did he have to say?" I asked.

"Oh, we just talked about childhood and future plans, he seemed kind of awkward on that part," Amy replied, her thoughtful look crossed her face.

"So, are you continuing your dates?"

Amy looked slightly stricken at Robert's tone, which made me want to punch him.

"Don't go there, that is one thing I will not tolerate from you. If you act all high and mighty when you flirt with every girl you cross paths with, and then get after me for a single friendship, then I don't know what I will do."

"I just don't trust him; he hasn't given me reason to. At first I thought this was a good idea, but I'm not so sure now," and now I want to bang my head against something. Oh Robert, you were never the brightest bulb, poor guy.

"What gave you a reason to distrust him?"

"He's trying to steal you from me," this was a train wreck, time to try and salvage it.

"No," that one simple word stopped us in our tracks, so serious and unlike herself.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever thought of anyone other than yourself? Are you really trying to protect me?" Amy looked slightly pained, but kept her voice low, my sister never ceased to amaze me.

"I do still care about you, you're like a sister to me and I don't want to lose you," that part confused me, I'm her actual brother and I don't feel like that, then again I had lost her to Robert before and I did throw a bit of a fit, though not verbally to her.

"I care about you too, just don't try and control me," with that the two hugged and started on their work like nothing happened, I shrugged and pulled out some of my own homework to busy myself with.

I wondered now about Remus, if he just as he seemed, or more.

-end-

I wanted Robert and Evan to interact with each other, really bad, so here it is. I was talking to a friend about how long this fic has taken me, and she said I should do a commemorative chapter so here it is! Also a further look into Robert's and Amy's relationship and a little drama for you! Because everyone loves some good drama!


End file.
